cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
YAIBA
|image = |kanji = YAIBA |rōmaji = YAIBA |band = BREAKERZ |composer = AKIHIDE |lyrics = DAIGO |song number = 11 |starting episode = GC Episode 1: Quest Begins! |ending episode = GC Episode 26: GIRS Crisis |previous song = Generation! (from Cardfight!! Vanguard G) |next song = SHOUT! (to Stride Gate) |gen = 2 }} "YAIBA" is the eleventh opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the first opening song used in the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis season. It made its debut on Turn 1. CD The CD containing "YAIBA!" will be released on December 9, 2015. It also includes Sage of Transition, Lyron. Lyrics Kanji= いを　 いを　 と えよう... を うような　 の び を つ　 える く に　 えそうな に えた　「 めないで」 GENERATION SENSATION かれた GENERATION EVOLUTION いの を れ! いを　 いを　 と えよう を えて　 える がある を　 を　 と ねよう イメージを の に えたなら ち がれ　 ち かえ　 き て となら　 ける このYAIBA の 　 の はどうする　 ち くすだけ？ な 　 われたなら その に　 を え GENERATION SENSATION この をかけて GENERATION EVOLUTION する るため いを　 いを　 と えよう と は　いつも わせ を　 を　 と ねよう イメージを の に えたなら えさかれ！ した の だけ　 は くなる けないで いを　 いを　 と えよう を えて　 える がある を　 を　 と ねよう を げば　 の になる を　 を　 と でよう イメージを の に えたなら ち がれ　 ち かえ　 き て となら　 ける このYAIBA |-| Rōmaji = Negai wo omoi wo kimi to kanaeyou... Chi wo hau youna kyousha no sakebi Hayagane wo utsu furueru kodou Uzumaku yami ni kogoe souna toki Kimi ni de aeta "Akiramenai de" GENERATION SENSATION Michibikareta kiseki GENERATION EVOLUTION Tatakai no hibuta wo kire! Negai wo Omoi wo Kimi to kanaeyou Genkai wo koete Mieru sekai ga aru Mirai wo Shouri wo Kimi to kasaneyou IMEEJI wo kokoro no yaiba ni kaeta nara Tachiagare Tachimukae Tokihanate Kimi to nara Kagayakeru Kono YAIBA Jinsei no kiro ketsudan no toki Kimi wa dousuru tachitsukusu dake? Taisetsu na hito osowareta nara Sono ryouude ni yaiba wo matoe GENERATION SENSATION Kono inochi wo kakete GENERATION EVOLUTION Aisuru hito mamoru tame Negai wo Omoi wo Kimi to kanaeyou Heiwa to ransei wa itsumo tonariawase Yuuki wo Risou wo Kimi to kasaneyou IMEEJI wo honoo no yaiba ni kaetanara Moesakare! Nagashita namida no kazu dake hito wa tsuyoku naru Makenaide Negai wo Omoi wo Kimi to kanaeyou Genkai wo koete mieru sekai ga aru Mirai wo Shouri wo Kimi to kasaneyou Chikara wo tsunageba sen no yaiba ni naru Yuuki wo Risou wo Kimi to kanadeyou IMEEJI wo kibou no yaiba ni kaeta nara Tachiagare Tachimukae Tokihanate Kimi to nara Kagayakeru Kono YAIBA |-| English Translation = The wishes, the thoughts, I'll give them to you... The scream of the strong is like crawling on earth Beating fast, trembling heartbeat In the swirling darkness, where freezing is likely I was able to meet you, "don't give up" GENERATION SENSATION A guided miracle GENERATION EVOLUTION Open the curtain of the fight The wishes, the thoughts, I'll give them to you If you surpassed the limit, there is a world to be seen The future, the victory, I’ll repeat it one after another with you The Image will become the blade of the heart Stand up, Face it, Unleash it If it's you, it will shine, this BLADE It’s time for decision, on the crossroad of life What about you, just standing still? If your important person was attacked Both of those arms, will put on blades GENERATION SENSATION Bet on this soul GENERATION EVOLUTION For the sake of protecting loved ones The wishes, the thoughts, I’ll give them to you Peace and turbulent times are always next to each other The courage, the ideals, I’ll repeat it one after another with you The Image will become the blade of flames Blaze on! Only with the amount of tears shed, People becomes stronger Don’t lose The wishes, the thoughts, I’ll give them to you If you surpassed the limit, there is a world to be seen The future, the victory, I’ll repeat it one after another with you If you combine the power, it’ll be a thousand blades The courage, the ideals, I’ll harmonize them with you The Image will become the blade of hope Stand up, Face it, Unleash it If it's you, it will shine, this BLADE Video